Underwear
The Yu-Shibu Universe is in thematically diverse in its content. One thing that defines it and its characters are the choices of undergarments that are preferred by each of them that differ greatly from one and other and from the norm. For example, the practice of going without underwear is quite prevalent in the Yu-Shibu universe but of course, varies by character. Characters Fino Bloodstone When working at Reon Magic Shop for the most part, Fino is known to wear both a bra and panties. This disregards the time that she removed her bra due to the heat. Prior to beginning work at Reon Fino was shown not to wear a bra under a tracksuit. Later in the series, the casual clothing that Fino dons is often worn without a bra as seen when she wears Raul's Reon T-shirt with a pair of mustard frilled shorts. At the end of the series, Fino's demonic nature awakens and with it comes a change again in underwear. Her outer clothing consists of dark black-brown bone-like structures wrapped tightly around her bust and pelvic region with nothing being worn underneath. Fino is a relatively innocent character despite her mature body and seems only to have begun wearing underwear with her Reon outfit due to what was perceived as social convention. It can be concluded that Fino doesn't enjoy underwear as even when given them by Seara August her casual outfit doesn't include them. Not only this though, but the outfit of her demonic breed also doesn't include them suggesting that demon-kind, in general, do not wear underwear of any kind throughout their lifespan. Airi Ortinet Airi is first seen in the anime in her valkyrie-esque battle armor. This outfit is seen to have a skintight suit made of ultra-thin material perhaps for breath ability that once damaged is revealed to be All-A's closest piece of clothing to her skin. After the defeat of the demon lord, Airi began to live a civilian life and as such changed her outfit to a set of more civilian clothing. Most often Airi is seen wearing a thin white top, a short black skirt and striped black and white panties with a red frill. In these street clothes, she does neglect a bra. Airi has quite a modestly proportioned body by Yu-shibu standards, which would allow her to go braless with more ease than some other characters. Also though Airi's thematic motif as a high-speed fighter is reflected in her clothing in that it is light and aims to impede her movements as little as possible. Elsa Crucial Elsa is quite an ambiguous case in regards to what kind of underwear she wears. Episode 8 shows her wearing both a bra and panties when changing into a swimsuit for promotional means, whereas other situations suggest otherwise. The title image of this page depicts Elsa's breasts swinging and flapping with very mild movement suggesting that she wasn't wearing a bra. This isn't the only time that this occurred in the series either. Elsa more interestingly is often depicted as not wearing panties under both work and casual clothes. When dropped by the witch arms, Elsa is shown to be without panties. When suspended by the witch arms she is also shown not to be wearing a bra given the movement of the breasts as affected by gravity. As Elsa's habit regarding underwear fluctuates, no true reasoning can be obtained, though as a child she lived in the country far from the influences of the modern city getting her only taste of the present from electronics magazines. As such she may have simply done what was more comfortable, wearing no panties without the pressures of the city invading on her choices. According to Lamdimia do Aximemor, she has certain lucky pair that she wants Raul to see but denies that she want Raul to peek at them. Category:Universe